Pan misbehaves on the way to Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess
Script Paul: Pan, we're going to see Jewelpet the movie: Sweets Dance princess because Emily really wanted to go see it. Pan: But Dad, I don't want to go! Besides, anime sucks. I don't want to go see that movie. I want to stay here and watch Teen titans go. Paul: Well too bad, because you're not. Now stop giving us the angry stare and lets go to the movie theater. the car Pan: But dad, I don't want to go. Paul: Pan, we are going to go see Jewelpet the movie: Sweets dance princess and that's final! Pan: Can I go to Wendy's? Susie: No! we're not going to Wendy's. But we can get something to eat when we go to the movies. Pan: But mom I'm very very very very very very very very very very very hungry. Susie: Fine! Go to Wendy's. But make it quick, we're going to be late to the movie. minutes later Susie: Hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up hurry up! Hurry up! Pan: Mom, just wait and let me get my food. minutes later Pan: All right mom, I got my food. Susie: Good. Now lets go or you're grounded. car starts up Pan: Dad, can I go to Walmart to by Teen titans go season 1 on DVD? Paul: Fine! But this is the last stop. Then we're going straight to the movies. minutes later Pan: All right dad, I'm ready. car starts up many more excuses about not seeing the movie, they finally made it to the movie. Will they still be able to see the movie? Let's find out. Paul: Oh great! We're late. All we wanted to do was to see Jewelpet the movie: Sweets Dance princess because Emily wanted to see that movie. Now lets go see the movie. the theater Paul: Four tickets to see Jewelpet the movie: Sweets dance princess please. Employee: I'm sorry, but the tickets are sold out. Pan: Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay! I made you three late to the movie! Now I don't have to watch that movie! Paul: Pan, lets go to the car. the car Pan: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Paul: Stop crying Pan! This is your own fault. This is seriously your own fault.\ Pan: Dad, all I wanted to do is to stay home and watch Teen titans go, but I never got a chance to watch it. That's why I had to make you run late. Paul: No! The reason why you had to come with us is because Emily wanted to go see that movie. If you hadn't made excuses not to see that movie, none of this would've happen. Pan: Okay dad, I get it. And I'm really really really really really really really really sorry. Can I at least go see the Teen titans go to the movies premier when it comes out? Paul: No! Absolutely not! You've ruined our night. by the way, you will be grounded when you get home. home Paul: Pan, how dare you misbehave on the way to Jewelpet the movie: Sweets dance princess! That's it! You are grounded for the rest of the month. Starting tomorrow on YouTube, you will be watching The Oddbods show episodes every day for the rest of the month. Now go to bed! Pan: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!